


Stories of a Summer Camp

by Bespokegarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, a random man yells at Logan, all the sides are summer camp leaders, there are some kids around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespokegarbage/pseuds/Bespokegarbage
Summary: A collection of one shots loosely based on stuff that happened at my job as a summer camp leader.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Stories of a Summer Camp

The day was sunny and bright, and fluffy clouds floated in the sky. Logan looks around the park carefully supervising the kids in his camp. Logan was hanging out with the kids at the park while Patton, his fellow camp leader, took a few kids to go get ice cream. He was standing on a small hill in the middle of a park, surrounded by monkey bars and various other pieces of park equipment.

Logan could see Patton in the distance, happily licking his ice cream cone as he chatted with the kids while they walked back to the park. A sudden noise from the other side of the park caused Logan to whip his head around to find the source, luckily it was just one of the kids trying to get their friend’s attention. Logan’s attention was drawn by one of the kids walking up to him.  
“When are we going to leave. I’m bored” the kid whined.  
“We will leave once everyone has had the chance to get ice cream. There is only one more group that will be going, I believe that it will be in around 15 minutes.” The kid pouted and walked away while Logan sighed lightly and closed his eyes. He felt an arm get slung over his shoulders and Logan jumped, startled at the sudden contact.  
“Hey Lo! How were the kiddos?” Patton leans on him  
“Not much, they are getting antsy though.”  
“Ok” Patton paused to lick at the dripping ice cream in his hand.” Well, it’s your turn to take a group. Go wrangle your kids”

Logan wandered to the jungle gym to grab the remaining kids who hadn’t gotten ice cream yet. Gathering them on the sidewalk, he went over the shop rules before they started walking. Logan kept them entertained while they walked by telling them riddles and jokes, and they’re all smiling by the time they reach the ice cream parlour. 

The tour of the ice cream parlour went smoothly, the kids didn’t break anything, nor did they make a mess. Once all the kids got their ice cream, the kindly woman behind the counter offered Logan some as well. With a smile, he accepted, grabbing the chocolate ice cream cone that was offered to him. Logan pays for the ice cream, and with a chorus of “Thank you!”, they exit the small shop.

Logan waited at the crosswalk for the light to change with his gaggle of children. While he absent-mindedly counted the kids to make sure he hadn’t lost anyone, an old man sidled up beside Logan. The old man stared at Logan with an angry look on his face,  
“Hey you.”  
Logan didn’t respond, because he assumed that the man was talking to someone else.  
“Hey!” The man’s voice was louder now, and Logan turns to look at him along with all of the kids.  
“I said ‘Hi’ to you earlier in the park, you didn’t say ‘Hi’ back”  
Logan stares at him in utter confusion.  
“That’s something only a big stupid idiot would do”  
Logan could feel a shard of ice in his chest and felt his stomach sink. He swallowed nervously but tried not to let any of his nerves show on his face.  
“Don’t be such a big stupid idiot next time”  
Logan almost responded, but the light changed, and he hurried his kids across the street. They were all looking at him in confusion, and before they had even made it across the street, they were pestering him with questions. Logan put on his best fake smile to try and convince them that everything was fine even as he could feel his heart sink lower and lower in his chest.  
“Why was he talking to you like that?” One of the kids asked.  
“I’m not sure” Logan’s voice was leaden with fake cheer. “But it wasn’t very nice of him was it?”  
The kids all said no, but they had skeptical looks in their faces, like they didn’t quite believe that Logan was fine.

They all made it back to the park just fine, although Logan barely remembered the walk. When they got back to the park, they packed up and made their way back to the recreation center. Logan made an offhand comment to his boss and they had him fill out some paperwork to document the incident. Logan goes through the rest of the day in a daze, trying to fight down the sickening feeling that the man’s words brought up. Was he right?

“What’s the matter Lo?” Patton wandered up to him after they were done work for the day. Logan could feel the tears that prickled in his eyes. His chest felt tight, and Logan had to fight to keep his breathing under control.  
“Logan?” Patton looked very concerned.  
Logan hummed, pressing his lips together to try and keep his sobs at bay.  
“Do you want to come sit in my car for a little bit?”  
Logan nodded. Patton grabbed Logan’s hand as he lead him gently to his car. Patton unlocked the car and Logan clambered into the passenger seat. Logan closed the car door and curled up, hiding his face in his knees while large wet tears roll down his face. Patton got in the car and quietly closed the door. Patton could hear small sobs from the other man and reached out to grab his hand. Patton soothingly stroked the back of Logan’s hand as he cried, letting him calm at his own pace. 

When Logan finally uncurled, Patton could see that his eyes were red and puffy and that his glasses were covered in tears. Patton twisted to reach into the back seat, grabbing some tissues and offering them to Logan. Logan gradually relaxed into the seat tiredly looking around. Eventually he focused on Patton.

“This random man came up and insulted me” Logan bit his lip. “It was juvenile and incorrect. So why do I feel so bad” Logan started crying again.  
Patton grabbed one of the tissues and started wiping the tears away from Logan’s eyes, cupping his face in his hands.  
“It’s perfectly ok to feel bad Logan” Patton smiles softly, “I would be upset if someone started yelling at me too.”   
Logan reached towards Patton, but hesitated. Patton gathered Logan in his arms, awkwardly hugging him across the center console. Patton could feel the emergency break poking into his stomach, but he let Logan cry himself out against his shoulder. Logan’s breathing evened out and the tears ceased.   
“Thank you, Patton,” Patton could barely hear Logan’s voice.  
“It was no trouble at all Lo” Patton squeezed him gently.


End file.
